


Afternoon Sun gliting off of dangly toy dinosaur earrings

by Velvetcthulhu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, Queer Themes, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/pseuds/Velvetcthulhu
Summary: Shane didn't really feel like anything before the new farmer. When he came, he suddenly felt a lot.
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Afternoon Sun gliting off of dangly toy dinosaur earrings

When Shane first saw him, the new farmer, it was raining, and he wasn't sure what to expect after all that talk about him in the saloon. That's where he found out the new farmer is a him, and that his name is Frank. And now he got to see this Frank dude for himself. He was tall, not surpassingly, but taller than Shane(a voice in his head, full of bitter venom told him it's not hard to be taller than his short, badly kept, aging body), pale and thin. He wore a baggy, gray shirt, one of those with breast pockets, hiking boots with dark blue jeans tucked into them, arms crossed on his chest, not to appier closed off, but to keep himself warm, and the rain was pouring down on his brown, curly hair, plastering it to his face. Yes, the guy didn't look prepared for this weather at all, but it didn't stop him from limping over, waving with his arms. "Hello!" he shouted, over the rumbling of thunderclaps. "My name is Frank, the new farmer! It's very nice to meet you!" he smiled, his teeth all prim and proper. Shane had a weird desire to blurt out something, anything, but he couldn't, so he only nodded, very awkward, and walked away as quick as possible. He didn't even have the state of mind to be rude, to this obnoxiously smiling stranger!  
From that first meeting, he saw the man often, and almost every meet brought some changes with it. As Frank settled in, it turned out he wears glasses, with a thin, golden coloured frame. It made his already open, broad face look even more friendly, as one a misty morning, he was trying to make a conversation with Shane, catching up with him. Shane grumbled about having to go to work, and Frank let him. That was something very important about Frank: he might be obnoxious with being all friendly and chipper, but he always stopped when Shane told him to back off. What didn't change was his friendliness, no matter how rude Shane was. Almost every damned, fucked up morning where he had to go to work, the farmer guy was there, limping and smiling at him. He must had woke up very early everyday. And Frank smiled, and maintained small talk, and it didn't work, until it did. Until Shane was crouching in JojaMart, stocking shelves, and couldn't get the little hair toss Frank did out of his mind. His hair was growing out, curly, the edges dyed a metallic blue. Abigali did it for him, the two of them sitting by the river, chatting. Until Frank one Summer day entered JojaMart, wearing a ridiculous, loud, short sleeved floral shirt, a golden necklance with an anchor and heart pedant on it, baggy sand coloured khaki hiking shorts with hand painted patterns, barefoot, and sniffed dramatically, declaring, loud: "Damn, it smells like capitalism there". And the first thought that crossed Shane's mind was to tell Frank to get out of there. Get out before they stole his soul as well, beacuse he was so vivid and so beautiful, he felt like a starburst on the back of Shane's eyelids. He was only a few years younger than Shane, but there was so much life in him it shone softly on everything he turned his smile on. And Shane was suddenly very terrifed of that life being put out by anything, and swore to protect it with everything he had in him. What was not much, he knew, sure as shit he knew, but still: he wanted to bring everything he had into that light. It warmed his bones. That's was when he probably realised he's in love, but like anything, it happened slowly. Next time when Frank tried to talk to him, he didn't shut him out as much. He apologised for being rude, and Frank, with a fishing rod on his shoulders, laughed softly and told him it's okay. Since then, they started to talk. About anything and everything, mostly when they met at the morning, but Frank sometimes came in while Shane was working, or went to meet him at the ranch. Without even realising, they grew closer. They took walks while talking, and Shane tried his best to compliment Frank, whenever it was about his first piercing, his ever-changing hair colour, or some funky earrings. He had a...very interesting fashion sense, and he tried his best to coax Shane into trying out something different. Even just a little bit. But they weren't here yet, so he just looked at Frank's overalls and colourful patterned shirts and dangly toy dinosaur earrings, and felt like his mind is floaty, more than booze can ever make him, soft and glowing. He was in love, head over heels, and it was fucking confusing and fucking beautiful. And when the first thing he saw was Frank, after walking up in the hospital, he knew he was shit, but he also knew he could be better. And it was time to get out a bit and start living and get better, so he softly took Frank's hands, and squeezed.

**Author's Note:**

> This i how i will dress after i transition. I'm already very queer and funky, don't get me wrong. If you feel like this is very self insert, you're right at least a bit. Didn't write it to be, just happened. Also, idk what's the fandom's stance on Shane, but i would die for him and his romance is very cute. That little glint in his eyes 💓 Don't ask about the title, tho. And it was supposed to be longer, but i found the perfect finishing line, and it happened. Which means i might write more instead of like, posting one fic per fandom 😂 In other fics or as more chapters, idk yet. Also, expect more Moomins fics, after i learn how to tag other Moomin versions than just the books xD - Roland


End file.
